pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spawn of Rovagug
Purpose of Article I have to wonder why this article was created? We list spawn and special followers of other deities in the article of the deity itself, and each receives its own article linked from there. The spawn of Rovagug, in fact, are no different and are detailed in the article exactly as they are here. I don't believe we need to duplicate this information, and fail to see a purpose for this article. -- Heaven's Agent 14:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :While this is currently true, there will be a full ten-page article on the Spawn of Rovagug by Clinton Boomer in The Final Wish, after which point there should be more information on them than will reasonably fit within the main Rovagug article. --yoda8myhead 15:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::But even then, the total information for each spawn contained withing the Rovagug article shouldn't be more than one or two lines apiece. The majority of information should be added to individual articles for the Spawn themselves, and as a result limit what appears elsewhere. -- Heaven's Agent 15:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::I thought the Spawn were worth their own article, as I don't see them as being simply an extension of Rovagug. People who are interested in Rovagug might not be interested in the tarrasque, and vice versa. I'd prefer to remove the information from the Rovagug article, but I didn't think it was appropriate for me to remove a big chunk of someone else's work. Anyway, if people don't agree with me then by all means delete the spawn article. --Amethal2 12:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::What's there already shouldn't be removed, as they are directly linked to Rovagug in the Pathfinder Chronicles CS. That said, there's no need to elaborate on whats already there once more information is made available, either. The tarrasque, like any other monster, should receive its own article in the wiki just as other individual heralds do (for example, see Lawgiver). Likewise, the other spawn are unique monsters that deserve their own article space. These articles will mention that the creature is a spawn of Rovagug, and link to the deity article within its body, but the central focus of the text will be the spawn itself. ::::Folks interested in Rovagug can visit the article on the deity and will see mention that he's released several monstrous spawn against Golarion. A brief (one to two line) description differentiates these creatures from one another. The user can click on the link leading to the articles if more information on the spawn is sought, or simply continue reading about Rovagug. ::::Someone interested in the tarrasque would be able to type its name into the search bar and be directed to an article specifically about the beast. While reading, it would be mentioned that it is a spawn of the deity Rovagug, which would be wikilinked and lead back to the article on the deity. The user wouldn't have to follow the wikilink if information on the god wasn't wanted and instead simply read the article on the tarrasque. -- Heaven's Agent 16:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC)